


The Problem of Cooking

by Stariceling



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-20
Updated: 2004-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero reflects on the changes in his relationship with Quatre. Quatre helps to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problem of Cooking

Quatre was late coming home again, and Heero’ patience was running out. He was sick of waiting for Quatre to come home, reheating his dinner over and over again in hopes that they could eat together.

Next time he wouldn’t even bother, Heero thought angrily. He was on the verge of going out and finding Quatre just so he could punish him.

Just then he heard Quatre calling from the front door. About time. Heero had put up with Quatre coming home late every night for the past month, and his patience was wearing thin. The minute he came into view, however, Quatre leapt into his arms and hugged his ecstatically, effectively tackling him to the floor.

“Oh Heero. I’m so sorry I’m late,” Quatre was nuzzling at every part of Heero he could reach with almost kittenish affection.

“I. . .” No! Heero refused to back down! Quatre needed punishment and he was going to get it. It was very hard to hold that resolve, as Quatre was now showering his hair and face with kisses.

“I missed you,” Quatre paused to plant a particularly passionate kiss on Heero’s lips, “so much.”

Heero was about to try again to reprimand Quatre, though his heart was no longer in it, when Quatre’s mouth locked over his again in an insistent kiss. Heero was so preoccupied by the kiss that he almost missed Quatre stripping his shirt off.

“Are you trying to seduce me?”

Quatre gave him an expression of hurt innocence, but Heero recognized the calculating look in his eyes that meant he was considering his chances of getting away with simply seducing Heero without answering. Heero responded with his sternest glare. He wanted his answer.

“Yes,” Quatre sat up, looking dejected, “the last few nights you’ve been mad so at me,” he trailed one hand almost wistfully over Heero’s chest, “I miss your touch.”

“Then I’ll touch you until you’re satisfied.” All thoughts of punishing his lover gone, Heero stood and escorted Quatre to their bedroom. Quatre smiled.

* * *

Hours later, Heero was feeling very good about the world in general. He was completely exhausted, but quite happy. Best of all, Quatre was snuggled up against his side, sleepy and content.

“Feel better?” Heero whispered into Quatre’s hair.

“Mm. . .” Quatre sighed happily, “of course. You aren’t mad at me any more.”

“You tricked me,” Heero scolded. He was unable to get really angry right at that moment.

“I’ll make it up to you,” Quatre offered, pressing up against Heero’s side suggestively. Heero pulled him a bit closer. It was impossible to stay mad at Quatre when he acted like this.

“I’ll forgive you just this once.”

“That’s what you always say.”

Heero didn’t reply. He just held Quatre, thinking.

As he watched Quatre doze off, Heero couldn’t help feeling a pang of regret. What had happened to the shy boy who had blushed just to have Heero hold his hand? Heero guessed he had grown up so that they could kiss whenever they wanted to.

Heero knew he couldn’t have it both ways. Quatre couldn’t be both shy and sure of himself at the same time. He just wondered if their loss of innocence was something to be mourned.

Quatre snuggled a little closer, throwing one arm around Heero’s waist. Heero responded by placing a soft kiss in Quatre’s hair. He was happy that Quatre felt so comfortable around him. He just wished that he could enjoy Quatre’s blush again.

Heero remembered vividly the first few times they had shared a bed. He could almost feel Quatre trembling under him, even now. To be honest, Heero had no idea how he had managed to keep his hands steady. He’d had no experience, no way to know what he was supposed to do with Quatre other than hold him.

Finally Quatre had struggled out of his arms, announced that he couldn’t take it any more, and tried to run for it.

Heero had caught him before he got a dozen steps from the bed. He liked to think that the kisses and the words he had offered to Quatre then had softened the other boy’s resolve. Either way, Heero finally had a mission ahead of him.

The next few months of courting Quatre had been both gratifying and terrible. Heero had no idea what he was supposed to be doing. He had no idea where to begin or how to end. Quatre had done his best to be kind, Heero was sure of that, but he didn’t understand what they were doing any more than Heero did.

If Quatre laughed and kissed Heero shyly on the mouth before leaving, Heero didn’t know what to think. When Quatre said, ‘I think I’m falling for you,’ Heero wasn’t sure what he meant.

Even with all of the confusion, Heero had been happy. It was the last time he could remember pursuing a goal truly worth reaching. He had been confused, frustrated, and even depressed, but then Quatre would lean trustingly against him for a moment, and somehow everything managed to be worthwhile.

Heero missed having something to work for. Now it seemed that his new goal was to stay mad at Quatre for more than four minutes. Not only did he feel bad later when he did manage to scold at Quatre, but most of the time he failed miserably at retaining his anger long enough to say something about it. It was already hard enough to be angry with the one he loved, then Quatre would start to charm him and make it entirely impossible.

Quatre sighed into Heero’s shoulder. “Love you,” he murmured, half asleep.

Heero fluffed Quatre’s hair fondly and sighed. “I know, though sometimes you just. . .”

Quatre smiled sleepily up at him. “Who else would I want to come home to every night?”

Though Quatre was half asleep, and probably didn’t have any deep, probing meaning in mind, Heero found himself very preoccupied with that comment for the next few hours.

* * *

Heero wasn’t going to forgive Quatre for lateness tonight. He swore he would punish Quatre this time. Even if the first thing Quatre wanted to do when he got home was to cuddle, even if he followed Heero around on his knees begging to be touched. . .

The thought of ‘punishing’ Quatre almost made Heero lose his conviction. He didn’t want to hurt or upset Quatre too badly, and the only punishments that left didn’t really count as punishments, though he would probably enjoy them much more than he should.

Heero had been out walking to clear his head, but now he was ready to think about trying to fix a dinner that would go uneaten, again.

The first thing Heero noticed when he got home to the apartment he shared with Quatre, was Quatre’s shoes by the door. Quatre hadn’t been home this early in weeks. How could he be home now?

“Heero, is that you?” Quatre called from the kitchen. Heero could almost hear him smiling.

Heero almost forgot to take off his own shoes before following Quatre’s voice into the kitchen. His lover was wearing an fresh, clean apron and frowning cutely at an open cookbook.

“When did you get home?” Heero asked, wrapping his arms around Quatre from behind.

Quatre shrugged, “While you were out, I guess. I wanted to surprise you.”

“Why?” It didn’t really matter that Heero already knew the answer. He wanted to hear it from Quatre himself.

Quatre managed to turn his head enough to give Heero a little kiss, “because I love you. You’ve been so annoyed that I’ve been at work so much lately, I thought you’d be happy.”

No reason at all to even try to be mad at Quatre now. Heero slipped his hands under Quatre’s apron, “I appreciate it.”

Quatre laughed almost playfully. He was actually blushing as he tried to fend off Heero’s hands, “I thought you’d like the apron.” Heero licked his lips, taking hold of Quatre and starting him towards their bedroom.

“I like it so much I want to take it off of you,” Heero purred into Quatre’s ear.

“Not now Heero, I’m trying to. . .”

“That can wait.” Heero pressed his lips to Quatre’s neck, flicking his tongue against Quatre’s pulse. “But I won’t wait.”

Laughing, Quatre let himself be led off. They would have the whole afternoon together, and Heero didn’t want to waste any of it. After all, he had no reason to be angry at Quatre, and after this he would be willing to forgive him for a little tardiness for a long, long time.


End file.
